


I Pinky Swear [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bishra placed a high premium on kinship – on solidarity, responsibility, and sharing life's trials as well as joys. Which was why, John reasoned, it made complete sense that he and Rodney should pretend to be married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pinky Swear [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Pinky Swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117735) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Recorded for Romancing McShep 2014.

MP3: [Download](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Pinky%20Swear.mp3)

Length: 00:06:47

File size: 3.10 MB


End file.
